The present invention concerns an open-end spinning apparatus in accord with the generic concept of claim 1 as well as a rotor cover in accord with the generic concept of claim 2.
DE 24 19 670 A1 has disclosed, that a thin space for a sealing element can be provided between the spin rotor and the rotor cover, in that area in which the fiber feed conduit discharges, while in the remaining area, a relatively greater separating distance remains untouched. However, experience has shown, that such utilization of space for sealing leads to disadvantageous results in consideration of the quality of the produced thread.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to create an open-end spinning apparatus, which avoids these disadvantages and with the aid of the invented open-end spinning apparatus, a positive effect is achieved regarding the thread quality, in particular where the tensile strength of said thread is concerned.
This purpose is achieved in accord with the invention by means of the features of the claim 1 or 2. Experience has surprisingly demonstrated, that by means of a recess in the cover cap of the rotor cover, located at that side thereof proximal to the free end of the said cover cap, the thread quality can be improved, especially in regard to the tensile strength and the uniformity of the thread.
Advantageously, the circumferential area of the cover cap which carries a collar, is designed in accord with claim 3 throughout its entire circumference. This is of advantage, both in regard to manufacture and in regard to the thread yield.
Advantageously, the invented recess is developed in accord with one or more of the claims 4 to 9, because such a design of the object of the invention, surprisingly, leads to especially fortunate thread results.
The object of the invention leads to better thread results, especially where the tensile strength of the thread is concerned, as well in regard to the uniformity of the thread. Moreover, the invented apparatus is simple to produce and can, upon need, even be made suitable for retrofit by an exchange of the rotor cover in an open-end spinning machine.